Devious Trills
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Arthur has taken up the habit of wearing Alfred's dog tags, and Alfred can't figure out why... USxUK


**Just a little something that came to mind. I hope you like this one-shot :)**

Devious Trills-by PS

Whenever Arthur ran out of clothes or forgot to wash his own he would sometimes borrow Alfred's for the day, or the night.

Lately though, when they were in bed together Arthur was getting into the habit of stealing Alfred's dog tags and wearing them around the house until the American stole them back.

Tonight, as per usual, Arthur climbed into bed first, clicking the lamp on his side on, and snuggling down into the blankets, waiting for his boyfriend.

Alfred simply stared at the British man, watching how he curled inwardly to Alfred's side of the bed, obviously trying to seek warmth that wasn't there yet. Quickly, he stripped down to his boxers and went around the bed, sliding under the sheets and settling an arm around Arthur who smiled softly.

They lay close for a few minutes, Alfred gently rubbing his fingers against the other's pale skin, Arthur's breath gently caressing his bare chest. Then, as expected, Arthur slipped his fingers around the taller blonde's tags and carefully tugged the chain off of his head, staring at them where they rested in his hand, tracing his fingers over Alfred's name before slipping them over his head.

Alfred, a little fed up and curious with the action sat up on his elbows, "why do you do that?"

Arthur flushed but played coy, "do what dear?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "every night that I have my dog tags on you steal them and put them on yourself? Why do you do it?"

Arthur resolutely looked away from him, "no reason. Do you want them back?"

Alfred shook his head, sighing, "not right now. I'd like them back tomorrow though."

Arthur bit his lip, which Alfred was surprised to see was trembling, "I see. Well, good-night then Alfred." He then tuned on his side, leaving a few inches of space between them that felt like miles, and turned out the light.

Alfred remained staring at Arthur's profile in the dim light of the moon until he too dropped back onto the bed, except on his back, and whispered to his partner, "good-night Arthur."

Then, he fell into a dreamless sleep…

Alfred woke up at his usual time, his alarm going off, one that Arthur slept through thankfully; he shut off the alarm and got up from bed, sluggishly stumbling over to the bathroom, glancing over at Arthur in his usual fashion.

But this particular morning he stopped.

Arthur was spread out on the bed, the sheets tangled around his waist, the dog tags spread out across his leanly muscled chest, his name marked clearly across him.

A spike of lust shot through him, _his name was on Arthur._

Not thinking about what he was going Alfred patted over to his boyfriend and leaned down, connecting their lips softly, waiting until Arthur stirred under him to pull away.

Arthur's sleep bleary eyes stared up into his blue ones, "morning love."

Alfred smiled at him, "hey."

Arthur quirked a brow but smirked back, "hello. Up rather early aren't we?"

Alfred hummed in the back of his throat, his hand going down to press against his dog tags nestled in the arch of Arthur's rib cage, "not really. But its worth it to see you spread out for me, with my name on you, marking you as mine."

Arthur's face was red with a blush, "oh really? Planning on doing anything about it?"

Alfred grinned, "yeah, I think Gilbert can wait at the shop for me." He could be late to work just this once.

He crawled on top of the bed, his knees on either side of Arthur's hips, leaning down to kiss the slighter blonde's neck, adding a few nips that made the man under him gasp.

"Al-Alfred!" Pale hands stretched to insert themselves in his hair, holding tight to the golden tresses, "do something prick!"

Alfred chuckled, "oh, a prick am I? Well, we'll see soon enough darling." He ran his hands down to push the sheets away, sending Arthur's emerald boxers with them.

Arthur hissed when one of his large hands settled on his cock, heat enveloping the member, "Alfred!"

Alfred chortled to himself and leaned up to lick at Arthur's cheek, "you called?"

Arthur turned his head to look at him, "so help me, if you don't take me now, I will…will…"

Alfred grinned, "having some trouble thinking there Artie?"

Arthur let out an annoyed groan, thrusting his hips in vain for some friction; but Alfred was in a gracious mood, so he quickly pulled the lube out of the drawer next to the door, spreading some on his fingers and inserting one digit into his Brit's hole.

Arthur gasped a bit, trying to get used to the feeling of the appendage and the coldness of the lubricant.

Neither spoke, save for Arthur's moans and gasps as Alfred prepared him.

Finally, after a few minutes, Alfred took his fingers out of his boyfriend and lubed himself up, placing his hands on either side of Arthur's head and looking down at him, "look at me."

Emerald eyes connected with aquamarine and Alfred pushed his way in.

He stayed still for a few seconds, letting the other adjust before giving a few small, shallow thrusts; making Arthur moan, "Alfred! Move!"

So Alfred did. He gave quick thrust, sometimes alternating to bottom out evenly, making Arthur whimper. He was getting close when he leaned down to kiss the moaning Arthur, "marry me."

The words came out of no where, not that he hadn't thought about it, but he never thought about asking before.

Arthur gasped, both at the question and one particular thrust, "w-what?"

Alfred bit his own lip, "marry me Arthur. I want my name to be yours. I love you so much."

Arthur was gripping at his sides, his fingers scrabbling for something to hold onto to, "I-I think you're supposed to ask, not just tell me to!" His brows were furrowed in supposed anger, but it was hard to look mad when splinters of pleasure were showing in his eyes.

Alfred grinned down at him, letting their foreheads touch, "when have I ever done anything traditionally? But for you, will you marry me Arthur? Will you be mine for the world to see?"

Close now. To close. Alfred reached down and tugged on Arthur's cock, making the other produce a strangled sound.

"Say it, tell me now Artie," Alfred was holding on, trying to bring his partner to climax before him.

"YES!" Arthur screamed, tipping his head back as he released, splattering both of them with his essence.

The clenching on his cock made Alfred growl, releasing into his lover as he entangled his fingers into both the sheets and Arthur's hair.

After he was done Alfred collapsed to the side, barely dodging his partner, "I love you Arthur."

Arthur scoffed, "I can tell. Making me answer such a serious question during sex."

Alfred grinned over at him, exhausted, "but you said 'yes' to me Artie, so we're going to get married and all."

Arthur flopped his head over to look at him, his gaze serious, "you're such a child. I was trying to get you to ask me for a long time. I mean, why do you think I've been stealing your dog tags?"

Alfred probably had a confused expression on his face, "huh? That's why you were stealing them? So that my name would be on you, and I'd get all weird and possessive and stuff and jump you?" He raised himself so that he was on his elbows, staring down at the smaller blonde.

Arthur smirked, "yes. And it worked, didn't it?"

Alfred glared down at him, "but, what if I hadn't really wanted to marry you? Then what?"

A sad look came onto Arthur's face, a look that made Alfred want to grovel and kiss him everywhere until he was forgiven, but Arthur was talking before he had a chance to, "I knew though. You were talking about it with Matthew one day, and well, both Francis and I sort of heard it."

Alfred's eyes were hugely wide, then, they narrowed, his voice dark, "what was Francis doing there with you?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the jealous tone, but inwardly he cheered, "he and Matthew are dating if you remember dimwit. Besides, he was thrilled for us anyway. The Frog can be helpful I suppose."

Alfred, tired of hearing about Francis dove into Arthur's arms, letting their legs tangle, "I don't care about him. I care about us."

Arthur smiled and stroked Alfred's hair, both of them laying like that for a few minutes, Alfred listening to his now fiancée's heartbeat, then, he spoke, "I'm going to have to buy you a ring later on."

Arthur's answering smile was stunning, "really?"

Alfred snorted, "well, yeah. I mean, I do get that one traditional thing right…Artie?"

Arthur sighed, but answered, "yes?"

Alfred moved to look up at him, "I love you."

Arthur's look was insanely soft, "I love you too."

The kiss that they shared then was insanely soft as well…

**The shop that was mentioned earlier where Alfred works with Gilbert is a mechanic shop, they co-own it and opperate it together. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry I'm horrible at sex scenes ^/^**

**Please review, if you'd like! Love, PS**


End file.
